


and no one has ever cared about me like this before.

by hanorganaas



Series: Tumblr Prompt Responses [36]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Missing Scene, Schmoop, Tumblr Prompt, floyd > mr j
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way home Harley realizes a few truths while talking to Floyd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and no one has ever cared about me like this before.

**Author's Note:**

> queenrafrey prompted: 10. You Nearly Died Kiss

It was quiet on the helicopter ride home to the Prison. Maybe the team was subdued by the fact that after all that nonsense they were going back to be incarcerated or they were just exhausted from fighting the Enchantress. They didn’t know.

Floyd and Harley sat side by side. Quiet. The two of them seemed to be the most connected of the group. Maybe because they had similar personalities despite the fact it didn’t seem that way on the surface. They talked and bantered a lot during the mission.

It seemed to be eeriey for Harley not hearing his voice. It was odd for Harley, she was 100% sure was devoted body and soul to Mr. J. But when she met Floyd…she felt that same spark, but something different. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it. In alot of ways Mr. J and Floyd were the same, cold, calculating, all about business, yet there was something that divided the two men. Something she hadn’t felt in years.

“So are we going to talk about how you went in Willy Nilly to encounter the Enchantress?” Floyd asked.

Harley turned her head and raised an eyebrow. Floyd just gave her a concerned smile. Well this was new. When Harley would do something stupid Mr. J would just laugh it off. But here was a man she just met and he was asking her why she made a bold move during the battle between the Squad and the Enchantress.

What did this mean?

“Why do you care?” She responded.

Suddenly there was a concerned frown on his face. His eyes had narrowed. Harley had remembered some of her life as psychologist and her patients often did that. He was gathering his thoughts. Finally he just smiled and said:

“Aw fuck it.”

Before Harley could answer Floyd moved in to kiss her. It wasn’t wild like the way she was used to. Rough, deep, like they were going to die in two minutes tip of kiss but it was short and a quick peck, gentle, but perfect.

When Floyd pulled back Harley looked into his eyes, and suddenly it made sense what made her feel this connection to him. Sure Mr. J brought her jewelry and fancy dresses and shot down men who insulted her, but he never took great concern in her. He never asked her how she was. He never cared for her well being and certainly didn’t look like the world was going to end when she got hurt.

Floyd made her feel, what she hadn’t felt in a long time. She had someone to watch over her. Someone to turn around and ask if she was okay, even for something as fucking stupid as falling on her ass. Someone to kiss her and tell her he was glad she was alive.

This was love…true love…not something psychotic.

A wide smile formed on Harley’s face as she went in to kiss him again. This time deeper. She felt Floyd’s arms wrapping around her waist keeping her secure and close to him. But as quickly as it began when Rick Flag called out;

“Hey! I know it was a long night but no making out! God knows what its going to lead to.”

Harley turned and gave Rick a look before leaning back against the seat. She waited till he looked away before turning her head to Floyd with a smile.

“Hey I am pretty sure they are going to let us out of our cells once in a while now that we cleaned up the Enchantress mess,” Harley whispered, “Wanna see if we can continue this later.”

The smirk on Floyd’s face only grew wider.

“Sounds like a plan, I’m looking forward to it.”

Harley leaned back and sighed happily, she was looking forward to it too oh did she ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
